


Deep Down

by stargatesg1971



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 17:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatesg1971/pseuds/stargatesg1971
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair's worried that he's going to spend yet another birthday alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep Down

I can’t believe I’m making such a big deal about walking into the living room. I think it’s because I know I’m alone.

Deep down, I know things are going to be different this year, but, I can’t help feeling a little nervous. What if they’re not? What if I’m wrong and it’s just like every other year, what if he’s forgotten too? I don’t think I could handle that. Not now. Not, when I have....friends.

I don’t want to end up spending another birthday alone in my room, a single cup cake with a lone candle sticking out of it, flickering mockingly at me as I sing happy birthday to myself. I want the people I care about around me, is that really so much to ask for?

I’m being stupid really. I know he’s only popped out, it’s not like he’s gone for the day; he said he’d be back in five.

I need to stop this, this, insecurity. He’s not Naomi! She’s never around on my birthday, and while she always send’s me a card, it never arrives on time. She constantly lets me down. He doesn’t.

When I finally get the courage to walk into the living room, there’s an envelope waiting for me on the coffee table. I can’t help but feel excited as I quickly tear it open. I grin at the card choice, its soo Jim.

As I read the inscription inside, a lump forms in my throat. “Thanks for all your help, Blair. Let’s make this a birthday to remember...Jim”.

Yes, this year is *definitely* going to be different. Thank you, Jim!

The End...


End file.
